Night to Remember
by XxXTroypayRoxXxX
Summary: It's East High's Prom night! Everyone is enjoying it, until a storm cuts the power. It's Fright for the Night. Someone is lurking around the school, but not for celebrations. Pairing: Troypay, Ryella. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! New Story, just a very short chap!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was the day. Prom Night. The day every girl dreams to win a dance with the boy she'd hope for. The day every boy would like to score a date with the girl he'd hope for. The very night that Prom King & Queen get announced. Etcetera.

The music was pumping, the students were downing their alcohol, the occasional pair would walk into a classroom and make out.

"Okay People!" Taylor shouted.

"No one's listening" Ryan said.

Taylor grabbed the mic. "HEY!" She yelled.

"Thank you, now the results of Prom King and Queen are in" Taylor said, calmly.

Everyone knew who it was going to be.

"Prom King Troy Bolton and Prom Queen, Sharpay Evans!" Taylor clapped her hands.

Everyone did.

It was obvious, but still really nice.

Troy and Sharpay had been dating for approx 2 months now.

The crown and tiara were placed on their heads.

Prince Charming and Cinderella.

The two made their speeches.

After a minute or two, everyone was back to their original activities.

The clashing sound of the rain and thunder rocketed through the hallways.

No one cared.

Troy and Sharpay took their places on the dancefloor.

A nice slow song came on.

Pairs started to form on the dancefloor.

Troy put his muscular arms around Sharpay's waist, whilst she put her arms around his neck.

"Man, this is just how i planned it." Sharpay said.

"I'm glad you did plan it like this" Troy said.

The two shared a unsurprising passionate kiss.

It was basically a night to remember.

But they didn't know, it was going to be night that scarred them for life.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was now up with level.

Most people were drunk, annoying.

The gang however decided to stay on DL.

The thunder grew harder.

There was a huge buzz and sparks.

_Blackout._

The music stopped. There were now screaming and tussling.

"Oh my god, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm here" Troy said, holding onto her hand.

"Ryan?" Gabriella shrieked.

"Gabi I'm over here" Ryan said.

It was pitch black.

Only the Lightning made the room flash.

But it ended up scaring everyone half to death.

"Uh...okay...we have to go to the janitors closet and get some flash lights" Troy said.

"But we can't see where the door is" Chad said.

"We'll just find it and if you hit a wall just yell 'Ow'" Troy said.

The gang started to make their way around the hall, without bumping into other people.

Sharpay kept a stern hand on Troy's arm.

"I got it" Gabriella said.

She opened the door. It creaked as it swung back.

The gang made their way out.

* * *

"The janitors closet is over there!" Taylor said.

They walked down towards it.

Troy opened it.

Before being sopped by the mop and paper.

They looked around.

"Flash lights" Sharpay said.

6 of them.

Every single one burned a bright light.

"Okay me and Sharpay will go down the hallway, Ryan and Gabriella go to the second floor and Taylor and Chad will go towards the cafeteria" Troy explained.

He took Sharpay shaking hand and left the 4 others.

**Ryan & Gabi**

It was slippery and wet upstairs.

The wind had causes the a window to shatter and rain was pouring in.

"Ew...wet...wet" Gabriella said.

"Ssh" Ryan said.

"Mm?" Gabriella asked.

"I can hear footsteps" Ryan said.

"They're probably from Troy and Sharpay, they are directly underneath us" Gabriella said.

"True" Ryan said.

"I can here some dripping" Gabriella said.

"Me too" Ryan said.

They started to get closer to the dripping.

It's come from there.

Suddenly the roof collapsed on them.

Water came gushing down.

"Ah! Ryan!" Gabriella screamed.

The two were now soaking wet.

"The roof couldn't hold on much longer" Ryan said.

"We have to move on" Gabriella said.

They had to move on further, before the water literally killed them.

**Taylor and Chad**

The two barely made there way to the cafeteria.

It was dark.

"Chad why you walking into a kitchen?" Taylor asked.

"Well when a guy's gotta eat, a guy's gotta eat" Chad said.

Taylor sighed.

She looked around the dark cafeteria.

The torch light shone on the tables, chairs, the glistening marble floor.

She heard a clatter.

"Chad!" Taylor shouted.

"Yes, sorry, dropped a bowl" Chad said.

"Oh you Klutz" Taylor said.

"Sorry, Ms. Double-O Negative" Chad said.

"Don't you call me that"

**Troy and Sharpay**

Sharpay's prom dress was wet and dirty at the bottom.

They had to go through a 30cm flooded room.

"Well this has put a damper on prom" Troy said.

Sharpay sighed.

"Mm, I feel horrible" Sharpay said.

"The whole year is trapped in the gym and we're getting nowhere" She added.

"Hey! We still have the rest of the night to find the emergency power set"

"We're are never going to find it, let alone it'll be working" Sharpay said.

"Okay, let's just get move on" Troy said.

Sharpay's hand was always shaking.

Even when Troy held it tighter.

Nothing was going to turn out right now.

* * *

_Well it has been a **very **long time since I continued this story. **11 Reviews! For one Chapter! Wowie!** I'm moving up to Upper School in my High School. So I've had my Exams, I have now got a concert in 2 weeks! Can't Wait! I'm going on a school trip/holiday with the rest of my year group for 4 days to Cornwall. And then Summer Holidays! So I'm going to be busy, busy, busy!_

_REVIEW!_

_xD!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy & Sharpay**

Sharpay opened a door. She barely got her hands to it.

The room was flooded. Wall Presentations were drenched.

The desks and chairs had collapsed.

They roughly made their way through it.

Papers was floating ontop.

They made their way in a little more.

"We should go to some other classrooms, Sharpay" Troy turned around.

No-one was there.

"Sharpay?" Troy called. No one answered.

"Shar!" He shouted once more.

Nothing.

He reluctantly made his way out into the dark flooded halls. He waded his way through the water. Worried definately that Sharpay was somewhere she wouldn't want to be. She wouldn't go away just like that. Scary as it sounded, he wanted to risk anything to find his girlfriend, before anything really bad happened.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay was thrown against a wall, a hard hand held over her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut, or you are in for something painful" The rough low voice referred to Sharpay's muffled screams.

"Sharpay!"

Troy's voice echoed through the hallways.

The person or whoever held his grasp on Sharpay and pulled her behind a corner.

Troy waded faster through the water.

She wasn't there.

Nothing at all.

_Oh God! _Troy thought. Where had Sharpay gone? She was scared of stuff like this. She would never walk off. She would never attempt to go alone.

Troy went to the boiler room for any sign of anybody.

He opened the door.

To his shock, a body fell from inside.

_Shit._

He looked familiar. But that was just a instinct. The face was smothered in fresh blood.

One of the chaperones.

His throat was slit.

Troy coughed as he could smell the blood. It made him feel sick.

But he got a scary sequence in his mind.

Sharpay gone, dead guy, blood, dark, missing.

Sharpay had been taken.

He had to find the others.

"Guys! GUYS!" Troy yelled as he made his way down the hallways.

**Ryan & Gabriella**

"God this dress is waying me down!" Gabriella removed the dress from under her shoes.

"Ssh" Ryan lifted his finger to her mouth.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Ssh!!" Ryan shushed once more.

"I can hear something" Ryan added.

"What can you hear?" Gabriella whispered.

"I can hear small footsteps" Ryan answered.

"What's that smell?" Gabriella squeezed her nose.

"I don't know"

"It's disgusting and smells rotten"

"Lets just keep moving" Ryan took her hand and stepped through the gushy water.

The walked to a damp corner of the hallway.

"Ryan! What's that?" Gabriella looked down.

A Red liquid coming from under a door.

Ryan opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella gasped, lifting her hands up to her mouth. "Oh My God, Oh My God"

A female body was pushed against a wall. Her throat was cut and she had a stab wound.

"Oh God" Ryan shut the door.

"Guys!" Troy yelled running towards them.

"Troy! Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"She's been taken! There was a dead guy in boiler room!"

"What?! Hello?! There is a dead woman in there!" Ryan pointed to the door.

"What d'you mean Sharpay's been taken?"

"We walked into a room, I asked her something but she was gone" Troy panted.

"I think she's next" Troy added.

"What do you mean next?!" Ryan asked.

"I mean...i don't know!! Stop asking me stuff, I don't know where Sharpay is. I don't know why two people are dead!" Troy's outburst shushed Gabriella and Ryan.

"Sorry- it's just I'm worried. Somethings just going to happen...I know" Troy added, feeling his pulsing head.

**Sharpay and the Mysterious-Murderous-Strange-Scary killer**

Sharpay sat in what seemed to be a math classroom. She was strapped to a chair, her mouth was covered with ripped clothing. Sharpay felt the pain from her wrist, where the killer had cut her serge. The blood dripped and made a sound when it fell in the water. She was alone in the room. She noticed blood on the door and on some of the notices. Sharpay eyes widened. It was pitch black, but only the lightening lit up the room every few seconds. She felt the rope rub against her skin, it burned a little.

She heard footsteps, they were gradually getting louder. Sharpay panted and panted, then...

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Sharpay**

Then a figure of a man, supposedly, wearing black clothing and a baseball cap. He moved closer to her and placed a hand over her mouth. She muffled a scream.

"Shut up!" He groaned, he pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. "I'm sure you don't want a repeat on your neck, do you?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Then be quiet" He ordered. Sharpay nodded and noticed he had cut the rope with his knife. Sharpay got up and shoved him in his stomach. He groaned and fell back on the floor. A few things on shelves were knocked off and hit him. Sharpay ran off, she struggled through the water.

"Troy!!!" She screamed as she was running through the water.

**Troy, Gabi and Ryan**

"Did you hear that?!" Troy asked Ryan and Gabi.

"What?" Ryan asked. "I didn't hear anything..."

"Neither did I." Gabriella replied. "Listen Troy, we need to find Taylor and Chad. We haven't seen them!" Gabriella said.

"Well you guys go find Taylor and Chad, and I'm going go see what that was" Troy turned away and headed down a flooded corridor. He took big leaps in the water, to make him go faster. He looked over his shoulder to see Gabi and Ryan disappear.

"Sharpay?!" He yelled.

"Troy!!" Troy was startled to hear her voice and someone running. He noticed her dress flap and it was her. "Sharpay!" He ran up to her. "You're bleeding! You've-"

"Troy, we've got to go. He's behind me! Troy he is going to kill me!" She cried.

"C'mon!" He took her not-bleeding arm and dragged her away.

**Bolton's Home**

_'New Mexico police have issued a warning to all cities in its state about serial killer Gordon Hawks escaping from prison. All Schools in Alburquerque have been notified as witnesses have claimed they have seen a suspicous figure walking around near East High. Hawks was last seen leaving a mini market wearing a black anorak, black jeans and a black baseball cap.' The News Presenter announced._

"Hey hun..." Marie called Jack. "Do you know of anyone called Gordon Hawks?"

"Oh yes, he was that man who murdered 4 teenagers in a High School just outside New Mexico" Jack replied. "Why?"

"Well the state police have stated that he's in Albuquerque somewhere, and he's been spotted near East High"

"And what is making you so worried?"

"Well, they have their Prom and-"

"Marie! Stop worrying, they have a lot of chaperones taking care of them" Jack cut her off which in the end quietened her down. Marie sighed and then looked back at the News report, biting her lip.

**Troy and Sharpay**

Troy and Sharpay rushed into a deserted school cafeteria. They sat at one of the rounded red tables, Sharpay sobbed quietly. Troy rushed into the kitchen. Of course, their must be a First Aid kit in there, in case of any accident. Troy searched the cupboard anxiously. He eventually found a First Aid kit on a top shelf on one of the cupboards. He groaned as he needed to get it quickly before Sharpay lost more and more blood. He jumped and got a finger to the small box. He knocked it down and it cracked open on the ground. "Oh shit" Troy said, as many of the objects inside fell under the oven. He only just managed to save a roll of Gauze bandage from rolling underneath. He grabbed it and a bottle of water from the broken refridgerator and ran back to Sharpay. He noticed a pool of blood below Sharpay. Her hands were covered in blood as she was trying to prevent the blood from seeping out of her cut. "I got it" He whispered, unravelling the roll of gauze. He opened the water bottle and pour it over her cut. She shrieked slightly at the sting. Her large cut was now more visible and Troy started to work the bandage around her wrist. The two were startled at the sound of running. Troy grabbed her tightly. Four figures appeared from the entrance of the cafeteria. The blonde one rushed towards them. "Sharpay!" Sharpay was relieved to know that it was Ryan. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yes, Ryan I'm sort of okay" She whispered. Troy looked back at saw that the 3 other people were Taylor, Gabriella and Chad. The 3 were concerned about the large puddle of rose fluid on the floor.

The 3 joined Sharpay, Troy and Ryan. "We need to get out of here and alert the police" Taylor suggested.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Chad asked.

"I don't know! Do you have any better ideas?" Taylor strongly replied. Chad didn't answer. "I thought so" Taylor crossed her arms.

"Or you could take the easy way out" Sharpay jumped at the sound of the rough voice.

"Oh no" She cried. The 6 rotated to see a dark figure standing opposite them.

"Doesn't look like you've gotten away from me" He cackled.

"On the count of three, we make a run for it" Troy said, in hushed tone to the rest of his friends. His hands was tightly holding onto Sharpay's.

"One..." Troy started. The man was making his way towards them. "Two..."

"Three."


	5. Chapter 5

**6 East High Teenagers vs. Gordon Hawks a.k.a the serial killer that escaped from a prison**

_"Three."_

The 6 of them made a fast run for the stairs as it was the only way to get out. It was hard to run in heels for the girls. There was a sound of a gunshot and the smashing of a window. "What the fuck?!" Chad yelled. "He's got ammunition as well?!"

"Shut your yap Chad!" Taylor said.

A second gunshot was heard and small yelp from behind Troy. Troy looked behind and saw Sharpay on the floor. "Shar! " Troy darted back and saw that she unconscious, with a gunshot to her stomach. He picked her up and ran through a couple of heavy gunshots. The remaining 4 were struggling through a harsh amount of flood water. Gabriella struggled but someone pulled her back. "Gabriella!" Taylor screamed. "Ryan! Chad!" The two boys jumped on Hawks' back.

Hawks' drew back and punched Chad in the face.

**Outside East High**

A woman was throwing a rubbish bag into the rubbish bins outside. She saw that East High's lights were completely out and a few of the windows were smashed through. But she heard distant screaming, proper girl shrieking. She hurried into her house. "Kevin!" She called.

"What? Tina, I'm in the middle of watching Who Wants To Be a Millionaire!" Kevin moaned from the couch.

"Kevin, the High School looks rather battered and I can hear distant screaming" Tina explained.

"Are you sure-"

"-Come on!" Tina grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him outside. He was shocked as he got closer to the building, the shrieks were becoming more clearer and scarier.

"Call the cops"

* * *

Jack Bolton heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" He went to answer and was alarmed to find Ms. Darbus standing there.

"Oh Ms. Darbus! What brings you here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but Principal Matsui has alerted all the teaching staff about a possible break in or something like that at East High. Parents have been called as well." Ms. Darbus exclaimed.

"Marie, grab your coat!" Jack ordered. Marie grabbed a long coat and hurried behind her husband to the car.

**Outside East High**

Jack's car pulled up outside East High which was surrounded by about 5 cop cars and several other cars, belonging to parents and teachers. Jack and Marie rushed out of the car. "What's goin' on?" Jack asked, Matsui who was standing next to the Chief of Police, Carl Franklin.

"I dont know, lots of the neighbours said they heard screaming and a one said they heard a gunshot" Matsui shook his head in dismay.

"A gunshot?" Marie gasped in shock.

"Yes, the police force said they might enter the school any second now"

"Chief! Chief!!" A officer was running towards Carl. "We found a hall full of the teenagers...the electricity is out"

"Oh thank God" Ms. Darbus breathed a sigh of relief.

Anxious parents watched as several officers helped terrified teenagers out of the hall. Many 'Moms' ran and hugged the crying young girls and trying-to-act-strong-but-are-just-as-terrified boys. Vance and Lucy Evans stood next to the Boltons.

"I don't see Sharpay or Ryan!" Lucy cried.

"Troy either!" Marie shrieked. Kelsi was one of the first pulled out.

"Oh Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans! Coach Bolton! Mrs. Bolton!" Kelsi walked faster towards them.

"Oh Kelsi, have you seen Troy?" Marie asked her.

"Or Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Well they walked off when the power went out, I think they went searching for help" Kelsi returned.

"Oh dear!" Marie said.

They watched as a dozen entered the school.

**Inside East High**

"Freeze!" An officer ordered as he pointed his gun at Hawks, who was holding his gun to Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella. "Put down your weapon and keep your hands behind your head." Gordon turned and took a shot. It just narrowly missed the officer, but another officer shot Hawks with a taser. Hawks collasped. Two officers hand-cuffed him, whilst the rest went on to find the two others.

Two officers, Johnson and Kendrick waded through the waters. Troy heard splashed from down the corridor, he was all of a sudden scared. But he was happy to see two officers making their way towards him.

"We got a girl down!" Johnson said through his walkie talkie. "Blonde, gunshot wound to the right of her stomach. We need an ambulance now"

"Okay, son we need to get her out of her in quick time" The Officer bent down to his level. He noticed Troy had a hand full of tissues on Sharpay's wound.

Lucy Evans heard the wailing sirens of a couple of ambulances. "What's goin' on?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Mom!" Ryan yelled, running towards Lucy and Vance.

"Oh Ryan!" Lucy squeezed her son into a hug. She pulled away and noticed several cuts and bruises on his face, arms and hands. "Are you alright?! Wait, where's your sister?" A paramedic took Ryan away, who had a glum look on his face. Lucy then thought the worst. There was a loud confrontation coming from the school entrance. A stretcher was being wheeled out, with a couple of paramedics. The person in the stretcher was a girl. She was blonde; Lucy immediantly recognized her. "Sharpay!" Lucy ran to the stretcher, with Vance following behind.

"Oh that's my baby!" Lucy cried.

"Excuse me Ma'am, we need to get her to the hospital right away" A female paramedic said.

Troy followed behind. "Troy!" Marie grabbed her son. "Oh you're alright! What's wrong with Sharpay?"

"She got shot"


End file.
